Un Dulce Beso
by Kuchi-San
Summary: [IchixRuki]: Rukia chantajea a Ichigo con golosinas para... xD


**"Un Dulce Beso"**

_"Hay veces que estas tan cerca... pero a la vez muy lejos..._

_Siempre pienso eso cuando me voy a dormir..._

_Pensar que solo duermes a un par de metros...yo_

_Siento que quiero verte..._

_Ver tu rostro..._

_Tus ojos..._

_Tus labios..._

_Y tu figura..._

_El tan solo hecho de que te vas..._

_Me hace estar inseguro de mi mismo..._

_Tu eres la única que puede cambiar eso_

_Y no me explico el por qué..._

_No entiendo como puedo sentir esto por ti..._

_No entiendo como me puedes importar tanto..._

_A penas conozco tu ser..._

_Pero siento como si te conociera de siempre..._

_No me imagino un presente sin tí, siendo que tú comenzaste con mi nueva vida..._

_¿Que pasaría si no estuvieras aquí conmigo?_

_Nada, supongo_

_Lo que siento no es correspondido a ti y lo sé..._

_Me siento triste..._

_Tengo rabia y miedo a la vez... _

_Rukia... _

_Solo sé que te amo... Yo_

_Perdoname..."_

-¡Pero que coño pienso...!

El chico entrelaza sus dedos en su cabello desordenado, mientras estaba acostado en su cama.

Desde que ella llegó y había ya iniciado una vida "normal" (Osea nada de Hollows ni Arrancars, o lo que sea que acabase la paz xD por el momento), Pensaba estas cursilerias una y otra vez sin entender el por qué...

-No... Son tonterías... Pensamientos sin sentido..._ "Aunque tienen un significado"_... No .. !No es verdad!

-¡ICHIGO! QUE TE PASA

-Ah... ¡No me grites y al menos avisa que estas entrando enana!

Rukia había entrado de improvisto a la habitación de Ichigo con una bolsa de dulces, chocolates y galletas

-Lo siento ¬¬ -Se sienta en el borde de la cama de Ichigo y come chocolate delante de él- ¿Quieres?...

-No..

-Anda...

-Que no...

-No me contradigas y come... -Le seguía reclamando-

-¡No quiero te estoy diciendo!

-¡Te dije que no me contradigas!

-¡Y yo te dije que "no quiero"!

- ...

-Vale vale...

Rukia sonrió y se puso una galleta de chocolate en la boca. Ichigo arqueó una ceja

-¿Rukia?... que estas haciendo eh... -Preguntó algo nervioso el pelinaranja-

-Es que... -Se saca la galleta y recuerda una conversacion que tuvo con sus amigas del Instituto- Ellas me dijeron que asi se comían...

-¿¡QUE!?...

-Anda... Si no es malo... solo debes sacar un pedazo de mi galleta...

-Estas loca... No lo hare ¬¬

-¿Por que?... si no tiene nada de malo

-Como que 'Por que'... es muy comprometedor ¡No entiendes!

-¿Comprometedor? -La Shinigami no parecía entender- Como asi...

-Rukia... Es como... El muerdago... Ya sabes...

-Que 'sé'...

-Joder... Osea...

-Sabes olvidalo... mejor me voy, cuando estas así ni si quiera puedo hablarte tranquila... -Ella se levanta-

-¡Rukia espera... ! -Ella se detiene- Vale vale... lo haré... pero UNA sola vez...

-¿En serio? ... -Rukia se vuelve a colocar la galleta en sus labios- Aguelante -Dijo con algo de dificultad por la galletita en su boca-

Ichigo tragó saliva nervioso. Ella estaba justo ahí, frente a él...

¿Como iba a sacarle un pedazo de esa galleta?

Estaba muy apegada a su boca y para hacerlo... estaba obligado a besarla

Pero..

Era lo que quería ¿no?

Rukia por su parte, sabía de antemano esto... Solo quería probar al Shinigami si era capáz de acercarse a ella xD

Pero por que motivo lo hacía... ¿Solo por ese? O ¿es que acaso ella también deseaba estar con él, y la única forma era con un beso así?

A ella le encantaba experimentar con las costumbres de los mortales... y con quien mas que con el pobre de Ichigo... él único mortal que conoce y vive con ella... y el primero que conoció en este mundo...

Para ella, él era algo mas que un humano necio, baka y malhumorado... Si por que no...

Todos tenemos defectos, pensaba ella... y hay que saber aceptarlos si amas a esa persona...

En pocas palabras... Amas a esa persona con sus cualidades y sus torpezas...

Cerró los ojos lentamente...

A Ichigo le corría la gota de sudor nervioso...

Tomó su mejilla con su diestra... ya había pensado demasiado, el objetivo no era la galleta sino que: Era besarla...

Besarla y hacerle entender a la Shinigami, que este tonto pelirojo que está aquí, delante de ella, la ama... no sabe por que, pero si sabe que la ama, que la encuentra encantadora, tiene su belleza la morena, de eso no hay duda para él, que estuvo meditándolo varios dias... hasta que se decidió en declararsele

¿Pero como? ... Bueno esta era la unica manera

Así pasaría inadvertido... o eso pensaba él en esos momentos de tensión

El corazon de la Shinigami latía a mil por hora. El solo hecho de sentir la cálida mano de Ichigo tocando su frágil y blanquecina mejilla hizo que ésta se le subiera la sangre hasta la cabeza y denotar su rubor.

Ichigo notó este efecto en ella y le parecía adorable de su parte que se sonrojase... eso quería decir que..."Si había alguna posibilidad..."

Rukia sabía que él no quería la galleta, asi que sin que se diera cuenta se la comió y rió un poco antes de que su leve expresión se borrase, y sus labios fueran sellados por los labios de su compañero.

Los dos querían esto...

Un beso...

De a poco Ichigo fue intensificando el beso, dandose cuenta que...

-Hmmmm ¡¿Rukia?!... -Se separó de ella muy acalorado-

-..Q-que que pasa...

-La galleta... que paso con... la galleta...

-¿Que galleta?

-RUKIA

-Admítelo... querias besarme...

-¡Que coño...! No mezcles las cosas...

-Tu no mientas...

-¡Eres una... ! ... ¡Ven acá! -Intentó sujetarla de la cintura pero ella lo esquivó-

-Oi Ichigo Calmate... Era una broma...

-¡¡¡QUE BROMA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS...HICISTE QUE TE BESARA!!!

-¿No querías eso...?

-...

-Ichigo... Te quiero...

-YA DEJA DE...Que dijiste...

-Bueno si no escuchastes allá tú.. yo me voy ahora a casa de Inoue... -Tomó la bolsa con sus golosinas-

Pero la sujetó del brazo

-Oye...

-¿Hmmm... ? -Ichigo se puso a su altura y juntó su frente con la de ella, haciendo que se sonrojase un poco, pero se mantenía con su caracter-

-Yo ví que tenías la galleta en tu boca...

-¿Y? ...

-Y eso me da a pensar que...

-Que...

-¡¡Tu también me querias besar!!

-No...¡¡No es verdad!!

-Si lo es... entonces ¿Que pasó con tu golosina eh?

-Pues...

-Te descubrí enana del demonio... -Sonrió triunfante y alegre de saber que Rukia sentía lo mismo por él-

-Ya ya... lo ADMITO señor detective... entonces...

-¿Uh?

-¿Que te parece ahora con un dulce? ...-Rió algo maléfica, empujando al chico a su cama-

-¿¡QUEEE!?.. Rukia espera un poco...

* * *

**FIN xD**

Bueno se me ocurrió no se por qué… quería que se dieran un beso ya y? ù u

xD

Me gustaria hacer un Lemon pero xD aun tengo ideas vagas en mi cabeza x0x

Saludos y que esten bien!!!

Dejen Reviews n.n

Bye bye!!

_**Shinigami-Rukia**_

****

**_PD: El cap 3 del fic "The Campament Shinigamesco no Jutsu!" Se demorará su tiempo, n.n _**

**_Yo y Maki estamos atareadas x0x... espero entiendan n n..._**


End file.
